


Banana Bread

by dolliewithasmile



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliewithasmile/pseuds/dolliewithasmile
Summary: I was given the prompt: Rhett and Link try their hand at baking bread, even though they have no idea what they're doing.Decided to go the sweet route on this one rather than the bone-crushing angsty route.





	Banana Bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardkermitfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardkermitfrog/gifts).



Rhett stood behind Link, his arms wrapped around the brunette’s stomach, nuzzling his beard against Link’s neck.  
Link giggled, “Rhett, stop! That tickles!” He squirmed in his grasp, “I’m trying to read here.” He said as he flipped through the deserts in the cookbook.  
“Why? I like it when you squirm, your cute butt wiggles.” Rhett said with a grin as he stepped back, tickling Link’s sides.  
Link let out a loud guffaw and squirmed, trying to wrench Rhett’s hands away. “I surrender!” He howled.  
Rhett chuckled and pressed a kiss to Link’s temple and stood beside him at the kitchen counter, his arm draped lazily over the shorter man’s shoulders. “So, what are you thinking of making?”  
“This looks good. Homemade banana bread!” Link grinned up at Rhett.  
Rhett’s eyes widened a moment, “Uh..honey?”  
“Mm?”  
“You ever made bread before?”  
Link’s smile fell, “Um. Nope.”  
Rhett chuckled, “I think you should go for something a little easier, at least until you get used to cooking.” He said gently, in truth Link could barely cook, it was like no matter how hard he tried something would inevitably go wrong.  
“What do you mean? I am used to cooking. Like last night, when I made breakfast for dinner!”  
Rhett winced, “But baby..there was more shell than egg in that omelette, and remember? You burnt the sausage.”  
Link sighed, hanging his head, “I know I just..want to make something special for you.”  
Rhett wrapped his arm around Link and kissed his neck, “You do, every single day is special because of you. But hey, how about this, how about I help just until you get the hang of it, hm?”  
Link snickered, “You don’t know much about cooking either, Rhett.”  
“More than you do.” Rhett teased, “Between the two of us, we should be able to make some pretty decent bread.” He took the cookbook into his hands, “Okay, we need six cups of flour, a fourth a cup of yeast, half a cup of sugar-” Rhett read out the ingredients as Link busied himself gathering the measuring utensils and the ingredients.   
Rhett read through the recipe, reaching over to pre-heat the oven as Link began to mix everything together. “Okay, it says here be sure not to over mix it or it’ll get hard.”  
Link snickered, his cheeks turning pink.  
Rhett grinned, “Filthy mind.” He looked over at the big mixing bowl’s contents, “That looks good, I’d say you mixed it enough.” He said with a shrug, “I guess we’ll find out in half an hour.” He set down the cookbook and knelt down to the cabinet near the stove and pulled out a metal loaf mold.  
Link lifted the mixing bowl while Rhett kept the mold still and poured all of the batter into it, taking a moment to admire the sweet banana aroma wafting up from the mixture.  
“I thought you didn’t even  ** _like_**  bananas.” Rhett said in a mocking tone, smirking.  
“I love them, it’s just not a good thing to eat on the internet cause, you know, GIFs.” Link blushed with a chuckle and placed the mold on the top rack in the oven. “Okay, you said half an hour, right?”   
Rhett looked back at the cook book, “Ummm, yep.”   
Link took the timer from the stove top and cranked it to thirty minutes and set it down. “So, what do we busy ourselves with while we wait?” He asked and stepped closer to the blond, hooking his fingers into his belt loops as he looked up at him with a wink.  
Rhett groaned and pulled Link closer until their chests pressed against one another, “I think I have a few ideas.”

-

Link giggled and nuzzled his face into Rhett’s chest, their bodies held tightly together on the couch. “I love you.” He mumbled against the fabric of Rhett’s tshirt.  
Rhett smiled, his body completely relaxed in the afterglow, “I love  _ **you**_.” He whispered, his fingers drawing circles against Link’s back.  
Link sniffed.  
“Aw, baby, don’t cry!”  
“Rhett! Fire!” Link screamed as he bolted off of the couch and ran into the kitchen just as the smoke alarm went off.  
Rhett gasped and followed the brunette, grabbing the fire extinguisher from the wall. He swatted at the smoke in the air, coughing and watching as Link opened the oven, pulling out a massive loaf of bread, the top burned from touching the heating coils inside the oven. “Whoa!” He yelled, his eyes wide.  
Link set the burnt bread on the counter, shut off the oven and ran to the kitchen window and threw it open, wafting the smoke out as he coughed.  
After the smoke cleared, Rhett stepped over to the bread, “Uh..what the fuck happened?” He looked to Link.  
Link scoffed, “I don’t know! I followed the recipe exactly as you told it to me!”   
Rhett eyed him suspiciously, “How much yeast did I say to put in, Link?”  
Link crossed his arms, “Six cups, and I did.”  
Rhett’s eyes went wide for a moment before he doubled over in laughter, clutching his chest.  
“What?!” Link pouted.  
“I..I said-” Rhett laughed harder, “I said six cups of  _ **flour**_ , Link!” He wiped at the tears in his eyes.   
“Oh..” Link blushed from embarrassment, his shoulders slumped in defeat.  
Rhett smiled and took Link’s hands in his, kissing the backs of them, “It’s okay baby. Come on, we’ll go out for dessert.”  
“Yeah, and I think it would be best if I didn’t do the cooking from now on.”


End file.
